The Replaced Demigod
by Kyuubi is Pimpin
Summary: Percy is replaced by his half- brother Spencer Thorten and is made a primordial by Chaos. PercyXNyxXArtemis
1. Chapter 1

The Replaced Demigod

Disclaimer: Same as my other story ( I don't own PJO)

Key

" " speech

' ' thoughts

Percy pov

The last few days have been Hades, My _Brother, _Spencer,has taken everything from me, EVERYTHING. I was in the sword arena fighting a dummy with a picture of Spencer on it, as I was fighting it I was muttering things like " that little Shit… Stealing bastard… Fuck them, fuck them all!" then the one person that I did NOT want to see, Annabeth Chase. "what do you want Athena spawn" under my breath I muttered "Bitch." " I want to break up with you Percy, I hope we can still be friends." " well keep hopping, and I know who the other guy is ." When I said that I saw Annabeth start to sweat in nervesness. "You know?" I said the next things in a sweet and calm voice " Yes, I know You lying, cheating, BITCH!" she turned on her heel and walked away and I saw tears in her eyes. Your probably thinking 'you're the most in sensitive dick on the planet' and you're right and wrong, right because today I feel like being a dick to her, just her.

I was walking to the sea to think At 10:00 at night with the moon shining on me, when four flashes blinded me so I instinctively looked away. The first flash was weird, Time around the spot stopped, the next flash smelt like Ozone, ' aw shit I'm fucked' was my thought when I smelt the ozone. The third flash was not a regular flash but a shadow flash 'only two people know that flash, if my guess is right, and I hope it's not, I'm SO fucked and not in the good way either' the last flash was a portal and from that portal I could hear the pained screams of the dammed. The first was a man that looked to be in his nineties in a suit that had Time going forward and backward in seconds, the man is Chronos, primordial of time. The second is a man that looked like Zeus but older and lighter blue eyes, this man is Uranus, primordial of the sky, the third was a woman that had a dress on that was so black that if you looked close enough you can see the shadows pull towards her, she is Nyx, primordial of the night. the second last was a man that was a brute at 6'11'' and had on a suit that showed the faces of the dammed this man is Tartarus, ruler of the darkest part of the underworld. 'well I'm not so fucked, but I'm still fucked, Dam it!' I still bowed be for my great uncles and aunt. Nyx spoke " Perceus Jackson, you will be given two gifts and a punishment." "gift number 1, you will be trained by us to use our powers and domains, and gift number 2 is three gifts in one, the first part of the gift is that you will be made the first primordial of war,weapons, and Gambling. The second you will be made one of the primordial's .As he said that another portal opened and out stepped a man in a suit made of the stars with eyes as supernovas. "** Perceus Jackson you have done much for my creations than any have done be for, now I ask you, will you become the primordial of war, weapons, and Gambling and the new primordial of Time, Darkness, and sky." **

" Who are you?" **" I am Chaos, creator of all." **The now IdentifiedChaos said. I just stared in shook at this man. This man was my great-great grandfather. I walked up to the most powerful being in the universe, hugged him and cried my eyes and he hugged me back and said **" Sh sh sh sh Percy, everything will be okay, let it out, just let it out." **"thank you grandpaand I except." Chaos chanted in ancient Greek "Ι, Χάος, δημιουργός των πάντων, κάνουν αυτό το αρχέγονο ημίθεος του πολέμου, όπλα, και τα τυχερά παιχνίδια και το νέο αρχέγονη του χρόνου, σκοτάδι, και του ουρανού." ("I, Chaos, creator of all, make this demigod the primordial of war, weapons, and Gambling and the new primordial of Time, Darkness, and sky.") When he finished I was rapped in a cocoon of time, darkness, and sky. In the cocoon I could see the first war and others, the next thing I saw was the first gambler, the last thing I saw before the cocoon receded was the first weapon ever made. The first thing I said was " will the other primordial's fade if t took their powers and domains, grandpa?" I said this while looking at Nyx. **" no they will not, because you will need help. 'I know that you like them.'"** 'H-h-how do you know?' **'because of two things, one you were looking at Nyx, and** **two your eyes darted up to the moon when you finshed.' **'Well fuck me running'

**Who is the other girl that He likes? Will they get together or will ther be a love triangle? ( If nobody gets the BIG hint, something is wrong with all of you. Not to be mean.) **


	2. Chapter 2

**" We will flash to Olympus and meet your family."**Grandpa (Chaos) said.

Nyx shadow traveled, Chaos opened a black hole, Chronos ripped a hole in time, Uranus flew, Tartarus turned into black smoke, and I made an M1Abrams appear, and then the knowledge to operate the tank flew so fast thru my head that I had a headache.

10 minutes later

After I got used to the controls I started to drive to Olympus IN AN ABRAMS! I got to the Empire State Building, I stopped at the entrance and climbed down and walked in.

The guard was sitting behind the desk reading People magazine. "I need the keys to the 600th floor" I said.

"There is no-" " yes Lord Perceus." He threw me the keys and I went Up to Olympus.

1-2 minutes later

As I walked up to the Doors to the throne room, I opened the door to see a demigod bowed before Zeus, and I heard him say " Spenser Thorton, I Deem you worthy of our most honored gift, does anyone appose?" Artemis, Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, and ARES! raised their hands to appose the vote. The other 9 raised their hands to approve the vote. " We have a 5 to 9 vote, so I say that we make him a miner water god." At that I bust trough the doors and yelled " WHY IS THAT ASSHOLE GITTING GODHOOD?!" Zeus then thundered(ha-ha) " You DARE interrupt a council meeting!?" Zeus then leveled his master bolt a me and I saw the lightning at the tip of the weapon and how to take it apart and rebuild it.

As I was looking at the bolt, I thought I saw Zeus wink at me. As the bolt came at me I stopped time so that only Zeus and I were the only ones that could move freely. Zeus then said "Perceus, I will angle the bolt slightly so that you will survive, but I will make it look like I killed you." "Why?"I asked. "You do not need to know" "Okay, hey Uncle, can you tell Thaila, Nico, dad, uncle Hades, and Artemis that I'm not dead?" I asked "Yes and why Artemis?"Zeus asked

" My personal reason, and no I will not tell you." I said while smirking my famous smirk. I unfroze time and I just remembered I had a BOLT OF LIGHTING heading towards me _O SSSSSHHHIIIITTT!, _ and then I heard a scream from my left "NO!" I closed my eyes and waited for the bolt to hit me and heard a grunt in front of me. I opened my eyes and saw Ares in front of me and a burn mark on the ground to the right of me." Why did you save me Ares?" he leaned in to my right ear and said " I sense an ancient aura of war on you, and I want to give you my personal 'test', punk." He smiled the Joker smile, and turned to the rest of the council and said " Father, I would like to give this punk my 'test'"

"You don't mean-" "yes I do." After Ares said that Zeus paled and Hades Paled even more, if that is possible, and was mouthing 'see you soon'.

"all in favor?" Zeus asked Nine hands raised there hands to approve the vote, while five raised there hands to appose the vote. " We have another 5 to 9 vote, so the vote is approved!" The King finalized. As Ares was walking towards me I heard a woman scream "NO!" then a flash as silver as the moon, well, flashed in front of me and as the light cleared I saw in all her beautiful silverness, goddess of the hunt ,Artemis herself. She got into her defensive stance and Zeus said "why do you go against me, YOUR KING" he yelled the last part so loud that Olympus shook a little at the power of his voice. " I will protect the man I love with my last breath even if I fade, also FUCK my oath, FUCK you _father _and your tyrannical kingship!"

before I could teleport us to a safe place, a red light clouded my vision, and I turned my head to my right and saw Ares smirking and I turned my head back to my front and saw the throne room disappear and Artemis in shock. When the light faded we were on a ship heading towards an island with what looked like a fortress and men walking around. "Percy, were are we?" Artemis asked. "I don't-" "Oh shit, we were flashed back to April 12, 1861 the battle of Fort Sumter, and the start of the Civil War!"


End file.
